thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Verna Queso
Verna Queso is one of the school staff in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Katie Leigh, Verna Queso, like Priscilla, is very fluent in speaking Spanish. Appearance Tall, & very slender. Has tan fur, cheerful bluish-green eyes, curvy pink ears, a pink red-shaped nose, black hair in a neat ponytail, & little pink lips. Wears a baby-blue T-shirt, baby-blue shorts, white socks, comfortable black sneakers with white laces, & plenty of make-up. Family *Felipe Queso (father, deceased) *Vanesa Queso (mother, deceased) *Juan Queso (nephew) *Miguel Queso (nephew) *Laura Queso (niece) Biography To be announced. Fursonality Kind, generous, hardworking, intelligent, studious, caring, determined, sometimes fearful. Fursonal Information Likes Children, Spanish culture, going to Spanish countries, speaking Spanish, Priscilla, working with Ms. Jules Dislikes Her Spanish being messed up, not being able to speak Spanish, the color black Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent Spanish teacher to Priscilla and kindergarten assistant to the whole class. Pastimes & Hobbies Cleaning furniture, dancing, singing, acting, keeping Olivia's kindergarten classroom neat and clean, mentoring Priscilla Prized Possessions Her Spanish textbooks, her record journal, her desk calendar, her pointer, her maps, her bottles of disinfectant, her wash rags, her cassette tapes, her CDs, her CD player, her tape player, her Spanish dictionary Favorite Things Children, Spanish culture, going to Spanish countries, speaking Spanish, Priscilla, working with Ms. Jules Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Working with Ms. Jules in Basil of Baker Street Preschool & kindergarten at Basil of Baker Street Grammar School. Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers None. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered None. Extracurricular None. Noted Accomplishments None. Fanfics Featuring Verna Queso *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *The Key To Your Future *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Life O' The Party *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Sailor Mensu *Secrets Revealed *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Verna Queso *"¡Hola niños!" *"Me llamo Laverne del Carmen Queso. But you can just call me Verna Queso." *"¡Cielos! I've never seen a mess like this before." *"Priscilla, I am impressed with your Spanish-speaking skills!" *"I've got something to show you, mi querida." *"Come on, kids! Let's have some fun listening to Spanish music." *"Would you like to meet my nephews and niece?" Songs Performed By Verna Queso To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Connie Kendall ("Adventures in Odyssey") *Quetzal ("Dragon Tales") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Members of the school staff Category:Dancers Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:Anglicans Category:Whigs Category:Straight characters Category:Married characters Category:Teachers Category:Assistants to Teachers Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Characters from Spain or of Spanish extraction Category:Tauruses